Two Halves
by ROM3O
Summary: After Zetsu and Sakura gotten married guess what changed?


**SO THIS ZETZU ANS SAKURA PAIRING**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS POEM**

* * *

><p><strong> TWO HALVES<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT <strong>

**ALL OF OUR CHILDRENS WAS OUT OF OUR SIGHT.**

**TUCK AWAY IN THEIR LITTLE WARM BEDS.**

**SWEET YUMMY FOODS DANCING IN THEIR HEADS. **

**WHILEST ZETZU AND I STAYED UP TILL TEN.**

**WATCHING CHILD PLAY AGAIN AND AGAIN.**

**BY THE TIME THE MOVIE END..."**

"just what are you doing?" I ask Inner. I was laying on top of Zetzu who was already fast asleep with his shell close. I could tell that he was snoring softly because I can hear him. Its so cute when he does that in his sleep. I couldn't help but giggle softly.

"**What? I can't narrate your love life?" inner ask.**

"I really don't think that nessecary inner" I looked up at sleeping Zetzu once again. He still asleep I don't want to move from this lovely spot but I had to go check on the childrens. Yes, Zetzu and I have kids. I got up from the couch until I felt an arm wrap around my torso. A warm breath filled me with chills. "You got to stop doing that baby" I complained.

"I can't help it cause you are **so tasty** so beautiful and it make me **want you** very bad." he said as his hand went underneath my shirt and I couldn't help but moan at his slight touch. What has got into this man? I tried to calm down but when his other hand went underneath my skirt "**OH ME OH MY!" **inner yelled. Well in my mind she yelled. "I know right? But why is he oh kami inner leave now!"

"**Sure thing Sakura heh heh don't forget to use condoms" **she was already gone before I could say something back to her but she was right. We have to use-OH SCREW THAT!

* * *

><p>3 HOURS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>Zetzu and I laid in our bed, body entangling and our hands interwined. Our breathing was irregular we tried to bring it back to normal.<p>

We manged to in 45 minute. "you know we didn't use condoms right" I breathed to lover. He looked at her his eyes still filled with lust and love.

Without answering my question he kissed me with passion. I open my mouth when he begged for entrance with his tounge.

Oh no here we go again but hey I didn't feel tired at all. We were in the middle of the sex when we were intuerrupted by Zela and Zetzu jr. cry.

I sigh and got off of Zetzu and put my robe on I suggested Zetzu to do the same and he did. We walked out of the room hand in hands to the twins room.

When the twin notice our presence the greet us with a smile. I guess they were just lonely. How cute.

They were just like there father but Zela had my hair while Zetzu jr. had a greenish white mix hair just like his daddy. They both had developed our split personality which is quite unique with the way they communicate with us.

Zela was the first to speak. "Momma **we are hungry" **

aww it was so cute how they do that everytime. I looked at Zetzu and kissed him nice on the lip.

"What was **that for?**" he looked at me lustfully and somewhat shocked at the same time.

Oh man I got to be careful when I do that to him. "thank you for a wonderful family" I said blushing.

I picked up Zela and watch how Zetzu picked up Jr. "No **thank you** for giving me a life full of love and happiness. Thank you for everything even this lovely family." he said and kissed me passionly.

"Momma and Daddy" Zela asked "**can we please eat now before I lose my appetite?" **Zetzu jr. glared at us. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction he must have gotten that from his uncle Kisame.

I smiled once more to Zetzu he smiled 'I love you' I mouthed he grinned 'I love you too' he mouthed back.

"Alright lets get some breakfast shall we guys?" I ask the twins they look at me with a grin "_**Yeah!" **_they agreed.

So we made our way to the kitchen and eating together as a happy family. Well it would be happy if Zetzu jr. and Zela wasn't trying to eat the mailman.

"Zetzu honey are you going to do something about that?" I ask feeling sorry for the poor man. Zetzu just shrugged "Ah, let them have their fun darling its not like they will eat him."

CRUSH!

BOOM!

AHHHHHHHHH!

"you know I think I will get them." he said and poof away. At that I just shook my head and sigh. Oh my I wonder what the future holds for us.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! HEY! I HOPE YOU REALLY ENJOY THIS ONE SHOT SO PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THANKS<strong>

**~ROM3O**


End file.
